


From drag races to gangs

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cars, Drag Races, Featuring a 10 year old Max, Gangs, Heist, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Origin Story, Other, Shooting, it’s just Daniel’s origin story, some innocent people get shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: How did Daniel join Carbon? How did he go from drag racing to be part of a gang?Or Daniel’s origin story for the heist au
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano & Daniel Ricciardo
Series: F1 heist au [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	From drag races to gangs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short quick origin story :)

Daniel made his way to Lewis’ office like he did most mornings but this morning he had a different mission. He wanted Lewis to hire Michael, his best friend. Why you may ask, well because Michael would be a great fit in Carbon. He already knew of Carbon and Daniel’s role within it. He had already met Lewis. He would be a great fit. Plus, they were looking for a trainer to work with the juniors and Michael seemed like a perfect fit. 

Lewis smiled at Daniel as he entered the office, Sebastian doing the same. They went over the usual brief and the topics to be discussed in the meeting like they usually did. 

“Lewis, you know how we need a trainer for the juniors.” Daniel said. 

“I do, yeah.” Lewis replied. 

“Michael would be a perfect fit.” 

“As in the Michael who’s apartment we broke into after Casino?” 

“Yes.” Daniel said, trying not to think about the Casino heist. He was trying to get that out of his head. 

“If he wants the job, he can have it.” Lewis smiled. 

“Best boss in the world!” Daniel hugged him before running out and calling Michael almost immediately. “The job is yours.”

“Wait, really?” Michael asked. 

“Yeah!” 

Lewis got all the paperwork sorted and by the end of the day, Michael was officially a Carbon member. Lewis trusted Daniel’s judgment, if Daniel for Michael was right for this job then so did Lewis. 

Michael ended up crashing at Daniel and Max’s apartment because his was still being sorted. The three of them were on the couch, Max cuddled into his side. Max liked Michael, he was a good friend to Daniel. He helped him when he needed it the most and everytime Max had ever spoken to Max, he always made sure the Dutchman was okay. Max appreciated it. 

“Daniel?” Daniel turned his attention to Michael. “You’ve never told me how you got involved with Carbon.” 

“You haven’t told me either.” Max added. 

“I thought I did?” Both of them shook their heads. “Oh well, gentlemen, a short view back to the past to when I was 18.” Daniel began. 

_Daniel was nervous. This was his first drag race, he’d only ever raced alone on private land. Now, he was entering a race at an old air field. The drag race consisted of a few laps around the runways._

_He was nervous though, he was only 18 and everyone else there looked much older than he was but Daniel knew he had the talent to beat them. He was very organised when it came to his racing strategy, he’d constantly analyse it and change it where it was needed._

_As he got into his car, he took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself, to stable himself, he needed to be in the right headspace to race. As soon as the flag was waved to signal the beginning, Daniel put his foot down on the pedal. He instantly sped around the other cars, manoeuvring carefully to overtake them. It wasn’t long before Daniel was in 1st. He knew he was better than most drivers, he tried not to let it go to his head. It wasn’t good to have a big ego on the track, the others didn’t appreciate it. Daniel won the race with a gap between himself and second._

_Daniel got out of his car to take the prize money from the host and to inspect any damage he might have gotten. The host came up to him happily, shook his hands, gave him the money and left. Two other men made their way up to Daniel, they looked like they meant business and it scared Daniel. He didn’t want to start anything._

_“You’ve got some skill there.” One of them said. The blonde one._

_“Thank you.” Daniel looked at his car, smiling proudly._

_“What do you know about being a criminal?” The other asked, he looked like a leader. Perhaps he was._

_“A criminal? Not much, I mean I stole that car.” Daniel pointed at his car. “I shouldn’t have told you that.”_

_“What else have you done?”_

_“Not a lot.” Daniel replied._

_“We’re looking for a new getaway driver. We’re a criminal enterprise. What do you think?” The leader looking guy asked._

_“You want me?” Daniel asked._

_“Look at your race, we watched the whole thing. You stood out. We’ve been watching these races for weeks looking for someone, you were the only that has stood out.” The blonde one said._

_That’s how Daniel found himself in headquarters. When they said they were a criminal enterprise, he thought they meant a small group. Not a group who worked in this big old building._

_“Do you guys have a name?” Daniel asked as he was led into an office which he could only assume was theirs._

_“Carbon.” Wait. Daniel knew that name._

_“Carbon? As in the best criminal gang around here?” Daniel looked at them wide eyed._

_“Yes, heard of us?” The blonde one asked._

_“Heard of you? I’ve been watching you on the news, everytime I see you my attention is on nothing but that.” Daniel replied._

_“Well, I’m Lewis. The boss.” The other one held his hand out, Daniel shook it._

_“I’m Sebastian, the second in command.” The blonde one held his hand out and Daniel shook that too._

_Daniel went to say something when a 10 year old boy knocked on the door. They had children in Carbon? That didn’t seem particularly safe._

_“My father asks if you have the papers for him?” The little Dutch asked, Lewis nodded and handed some papers over to him._

_“Tell Jos to have them signed by tomorrow, will you please?” The little boy nodded and left._

“Wait.” Max stopped him from continuing. “Jos? As in my dad?” 

“The devil but yes. How did I not notice? I did meet you before that day in the garage, I just didn’t remember.” Daniel replied, Michael just blinked at them. 

“You were 18 when you first met Max, who was 10.” He repeated. 

“Sounds weird, doesn’t it?” Max said. 

“I suppose but at least I didn’t hit on you when you were underage.” Daniel pointed out. “Anyway back to my story..”

_Lewis must have noticed Daniel’s confused look._

_“Don’t worry, we don’t hire actual children. His father works for us. He was born into Carbon. It’s his dad’s choice.” Lewis explained. That made more sense. “We keep him away from the danger and gory stuff.”_

_“Ahh, okay. That makes sense, I was a bit confused.” Daniel said._

_“Okay, right, we’ll just go over rules and get you to sign some contracts but before we do that. We need you to understand, you’re giving up your life to be here. You have to sacrifice things. Is this what you want?” Sebastian asked._

_“This is what I want.” Daniel replied._

_Daniel seemed to fit in Carbon well, everyone seemed to like him. He was only in the junior programme until they decided to promote him. Lewis explained they’d like him to do at least one year in the junior programme. It was standard. He ended up doing 4, Lewis kept him there while Daniel learnt the ropes of being a criminal. The information didn’t want to stay in his head._

_But Daniel was good, there was no doubt about that. The skill he had when it came to driving a car matched nobody else’s, he organisation skills were up there too._

_The four years that Daniel spent in the junior programme were long and difficult but Daniel knew what he signed up for. The first year Daniel spent learning how a criminal business worked, how jobs were founded and handed out. He learned why people were chosen for certain jobs. During his first year Daniel got to shadow Lewis and Sebastian, something nobody in the junior programme had yet to do. Something nobody in the junior programme would ever do. Daniel was special, Lewis knew he could be trusted to be relied on when he wasn’t there. He just needed his training first which is why he spent that long in the junior programme._

_In his first year he also learned how to read people, he learned how to read their signs. Lewis told him this was because an effective criminal needs to know how their employees are feeling. If someone is off you can’t send them into the field, it was dangerous. It was risky. It was frowned upon. He also learned that you weren’t really taught much in the junior programme, instead you shadowed the other members. You had to teach yourself, you had to watch and learn. You would shadow whoever was in your specific area, watch their every move, write it all done. Then you would try what you saw and find your own way to do them. You would find your own path._

_He spent the second year shadowing Checo. The Mexican mostly stayed at headquarters, handling all the elements. He very rarely went out on the field. Checo also was the resident engineer, anything that was broken, he could fix. Engineering wasn’t really something you could learn by yourself, it was risky so Daniel was taught certain things so he didn’t risk hurting himself. Although, he did learn a lot of the stuff himself by just watching Checo._

_The third and fourth year consisted of learning Carbon itself, learning the dynamics of it and building chemistry with those around. The last two years he spent in the junior programme were vital. He needed to give his all, devote all his attention into these two years. He needed to prove his worth, prove to Lewis that he deserved to be in Carbon._

_Daniel had also heard a rumour that Lewis was going to make Daniel his and Sebastian’s reserve, if either of them weren’t there for an extended period of time Daniel would take their place._

_The rumour made Daniel work harder, it made him more devoted. He wanted that position. Being in Carbon for the past years was thrilling, it was an adrenaline rush constantly. He loved it, he thrived on it. He didn’t ever want to give this up._

_Carbon was Daniel’s future, being a criminal was Daniel’s figure._

_He couldn’t fail that, he couldn’t let his future go._

_Daniel was coming towards the end of his fourth year in the junior programme. He was beginning to believe he was going to be staying there for another year. Lewis had already offered out the tests for the junior members he wanted to promote but Daniel never got that invitation._

_Until Lewis came to find him just before the new year._

_“It’s time for your test Daniel.” Lewis said, handing Daniel some armour and a gun._

_“Now? But you haven’t told me what it is?” He questioned._

_“I know. Your test is different, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumours by now. You’re going in there blind. I’ll text you an address, go there as soon as you get the text.” Lewis walked away with that, Daniel quickly threw on the armour and pulled his phone out, awaiting the text._

_The minute the address was sent to him, Daniel was heading towards the garage. He quickly rushed into one of the cars and sped off. He kept his focus, he had too. He had no idea what this mission was going to be. It was going to be something he wasn’t expecting. He knew that, he could guess that._

_When he got there, the lights were off and the door ajar. He was by a freight train depot. Daniel stuck close to the wall, hiding behind things. Keeping his cover. He had to keep his cover._

_Then something popped up, it had scared him but he reacted fast. He aimed his gun quickly and shot twice. Then another thing popped up and Daniel did the same thing. As he made his way into the centre, still keeping his cover and checking his blind spots. He realised they were dummy’s, it was clearly a set up by Carbon. They weren’t going to have him shoot real people. He looked around the room, there were some goods. That must be what he’s here for, he grabbed them and stashed them into a bag he had grabbed before leaning._

_Something else happened before Daniel was about to leave, he heard voices. Voices he didn’t recognise. He quickly hid in the corner of the room, keeping his cover, protecting himself._

_“Daniel? You should be out by now!” Lewis said over the earpiece, he was listening to Daniel’s every move._

_“Someone’s coming in!” Daniel whispered._

_“What? Nobody should be there! Unless you know them, you have my permission to kill them.” Lewis instructed, Daniel whispered a ‘copy’ before going to his task at hand._

_Daniel creeped slowly out of his corner, still keeping his cover. He saw the two people walk into the centre. They were confused by the dummy’s and the missing things. They started to look around, Daniel had to act fast. He aimed his gun towards one of them, shot and then aimed it at the other and quickly shot. Once they were both down, he went over and completed the job, firing another few bullets._

_He made sure they were gone and left._

_Lewis was waiting for him when he got back. He looked completely fine to say two people just crept up on Daniel. He looked too fine, he looked proud. It was then that Daniel connected the dots, the people were sent there on purpose. Lewis had done it on purpose to see how Daniel reacted in unexpected situations. If Daniel wanted to be their reserve, he needed to be able to quickly adjust to their job._

_“Well done, Daniel. Don’t worry about those people, they wronged us not long ago. I set it up. You did well, congrats. I hope you’re ready for your promotion.” Lewis smiled at him. “And that rumour was true, congratulations.”_

_Daniel smiled back and took his armour off. He was in shock slightly. Had that actually just happened? He had just killed two people, he had never killed anyone before. Daniel knew when he signed up for Carbon he would have to kill people, it was just unexpected._

_Then it hit Daniel, Lewis’ words hit him. He was going to be promoted. He was becoming a senior, he was becoming their reserve. He had done it. He had actually done it. Daniel had proven to them that he was worthy, that he was right for that job._

_He was 22 when he became a senior for Carbon. He fitted effectively into their team, connecting with everyone and having a positive effect on them all._

_Daniel had even found himself with a group of friends: Kimi, Jenson, Sebastian and Lewis._

“That’s the story.” Daniel smiled at them. 

“I’m glad you got hired here.” Max smiled and Daniel kissed the top of his head. 

“Me too because I met you.” He smiled back. 

“And got me a job!” Michael smiled. 

“And got you a job.” Daniel laughed. 

Daniel had never thought the criminal life was for him but it turns out it was. He loved it, love being a criminal. He loved this lifestyle. He had given up, risked and sacrificed everything. 

It had been worth it. It still was worth it. 

Daniel found a family within Carbon, he had found a home. He would never give that up for anything. This was Daniel’s life and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
